


experiment

by homosandhomies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, First Kiss, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: after the yule ball, harry and ron reflect on their feelings for the girls they like, and realize some things about themselves.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	experiment

Harry flopped onto his bed with a deep sigh, staring at the ceiling. He heard a grunt on his left, so he assumed Ron must have done the same.

“Women,” Ron grumbled.

“Women,” Harry acknowledged.

“It’s just… every time I see Hermione with him I get these pains in my chest and I know it’s her fault!” Ron said.

“Same with Cho!” Harry said.

“She’s just so bloody wonderful! She’s smart and hardworking and pretty but she doesn’t even see me!”

“Cho’s so pretty and athletic!”

There was a long pause, both of them staring at the ceiling in annoyance.

“Then again,” Ron said, “I guess I understand what she sees in Krum.”

“Huh. I guess I get what Cho sees in Cedric.”

“I mean, Krum’s tall…”

“Cedric has a strong jaw. And silky hair.”

“Krum’s got nice eyes. And he’s probably buff under those robes.”

“Cedric has grey eyes. I could stare at them for hours.”

Ron turned to look at him. “Hang on. You like Cedric?”

Harry jumped up. “What? No. I’m not… I’m not like that.” Harry didn’t exactly have a problem with those kinds of people, but it wasn’t common. On multiple occasions he had heard the Dursleys call them “Disgusting, sinful poofs.” He couldn’t give himself another reason to be Dudley’s punching bag. “Do you like Krum?”

Ron shrugged. “Maybe. Is it not common in the Muggle world?”

“Er… most people don’t approve of it.”

“Really?” Ron exclaimed. “I know tons of gay people!”

Harry cringed at that word. He couldn’t be gay. He liked girls. He liked Cho. “Name one.”

“McGonagall’s a lesbian.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah, she’s got a wife.”

“Huh. And everyone’s fine with it? If she was a teacher in the Muggle world she’d get fired.”

Ron gasped. “Bloody hell.”

“Yeah… but I’m not…  _ gay _ ,” he whispered.

“Could be bisexual,” Ron suggested. “It’s when you like two genders.”

Harry thought for a second.  _ Bisexual _ . Maybe he was? He was still trying to process the news about McGonagall.

“Maybe I am,” Harry mumbled. “I’m not sure.”

“I’m not sure either,” Ron said. “What if we tried an experiment?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“We could, er… we could kiss,” Ron said bashfully.

“Ron, I love you, but I don’t think of you that way,” Harry said, blushing furiously.

“No worries, I don’t see you that way either,” Ron cleared up. “But if we tried it once, we might know if we like blokes.”

Harry pondered it for a moment. He didn’t like Ron like that, but he could tell he was handsome. And Ron wouldn’t judge him. “Alright,” he decided. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course,” Ron said.

Harry moved to the edge of Ron’s bed and sat down in front of him. “So, who should lean in first?”

“I can,” Ron said. “Maybe we should close our eyes?”

Harry and nodded and shut his eyes. He felt Ron’s left hand touch his cheek gently, and slowly felt the other boy’s lips touch his. 

Ron’s lips were slightly chapped, and his hands were big and calloused, but not overbearing. Harry felt himself relaxing at the touch of his best friend, so he put his hand on his shoulder and kissed him back.

Slowly, Ron pulled away. “How was that?”

Harry thought for a second, then decided out loud, “It was nice. I liked it.”

“Me too.”

“Ron,” Harry said, “I think I’m bisexual.”

Ron chuckled. “I think I am too. Not for you though.”

“Yeah, not for you,” Harry agreed.

They both looked at each other for a moment, before laughing out loud.

“Thanks, mate,” Ron said.

“Anytime.”


End file.
